Azuma Yunoki
Azuma Yunoki '''(''Yunoki Azuma) ''is one of the main characters of the story. He is a student of the third year of the Music Department and plays a golden flute. Yunoki Azuma was born the third son of the family Yunoki that gains its prestige in the industry of business, and because of this, since Azuma was a child, he had been raised and instructed to maintain a good appearance and become a support to his brothers, but also seems that it should not overshadow in any way, judging by the way they are told to stop piano when he showed progress above one of his brothers and more evening took up the flute instead. As he is a student in the Music Department of the school, people might think that he would continue to pursue a career in the music industry, but that is not the case. Simply follow the musical career until the end of high school, and according to her grandmother only can be considered as a 'hobby' before that he must continue to study a specialty at the University that benefit to the businesses of his family and helping his older brothers. It stands out both in the musical and academic and shown from time to time to help the Committee of student works, although it seems that he is part of the own student Council. Personality Throughout history, Yunoki Azuma is shown having two sides in his personality, a 'Tender' personality to publicly show his companions and what we see from the beginning of the series, which is a charming and considered, ' Prince "character (is that the perfect personality), and a 'Dark' personality that shows to Hino Kahoko and only see from volume 4 of the sleeves (hereinafter the author shows his)" Dark "(de lado a Hino ael final deel Episodio 11 minutos y la primera pocos en Episodio 12), this personality is similar to the one of an antagonist in a way that is misleading to all destinations in Hino when they are alone." He is assumed by Hino that the 'dark' personality is his true identity, but after meeting his grandmother and learn about the limitations and burdens stays at his family, Hino starts questioning if that is really the case. Relationships '''Hihara Kazuki: Kazuki is Azumas classmate and demonstrates that he is his best friend, and possibly only close friend. They met before the opening ceremony of the school in their first year. Kazuki assuming Azuma was older than him, asked him for instructions until it was later discovered that Azuma was the representative of the new students, and it seems that they have been friends since then. Hino Kahoko: Kahoko is the main protagonist of the series, and Yunoki was one of possible love interests in the dating simulation game. In the manga and anime, Kahokos personality and her vision of the world slowly attracts Azuma to her, to the point that she is the only one that he has revealed his dark side also. While that he pretends to be his flirtatious bullying and harassment towards her as "jokes" and jokes, that evidently shows jealousy and contempt when he learns that she asked Tsukimori and Annibali to go to an "appointment" to the amusement park with her until she asked him (referred in chapter 35 of the manga). SECONDO Passo, while Aoi Kaji was kissing the hand of Hino, Yunoki showed jealousy as he watched him.He usually refers to her as ' Hino-san ' in front of others and simply ' Hino in private (time refers to it as 'Kahoko' occasionally later in the anime). Yunoki Miyabi: Miyabi is his younger sister, and the only one of Azumas siblings introduced so far. Evidence shows that they care about each others well-being. Takashina Ayano: One of Azumas candidates of marriage , she was fascinated by him as a child and decided to become his wife. Azuma, however is not really interested in that idea and enlist the help Kahoko to dissuade her by passing Kahoko off as his lover. Ayano studies in the same school as Miyabi, though it seems that Miyabi herself isn't too fond of Ayano. Kaji Aoi: Appearing in the game, La Corda D'oro Secondo Passo, ''and in the manga after the concours. A violinist who submitted to defeat at a young age, then learning the viola in later life. He is one of Azuma's rival candidates as he transfered to Seiso Academy for the soul purposed of meeting and courting Hino Kahoko. Other suitors include Ren (Len) Tsukimori, Ryoutarou Tsuchiura, Kazuki Hihara, and possibly Keiichi Shimizu. 'Songs Performed' These are the songs he's played in the concours. First Selection: Peer Gynt Grieg - Suite No. 1~I. Morning Mood Second Selection: Massenet: Meditation from "Thais" Third Selection: J.S. Bach: Partita for solo flute in A minor BMV1013~IV.Bourrée anglaise (Anime) Tomaso Albinoni: Adagio (manga) Fourth Selection: Sergei Rachmaninov: Vocalise (Anime) '''Extras' Azuma Yunoki shares the same birthday as Kise Ryouta from Kuroko no Basket Category:Characters Category:Students of the Music Department